On Your Side
by privateradios
Summary: While Danny sleeps, Flack thinks. Post ep for Run Silent, Run Deep DF One shot.


**Title:** On Your Side

**Author:** Jen / weisy / privateradios

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Spoilers:** Post ep for "Run Silent, Run Deep"

**Summary:** While Danny sleeps, Flack thinks.

**Word Count:** 1,271

**A/N:** Tissues, baby. That's all I have to say. Oh, and that the rest of the fiction is coming. Next chapter of SCC and the owed fanfic for that meme!

_Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent  
But your demons and your angels reappeared  
Leavin' only traces of the man you thought you'd be  
Leavin' me with no place left to go from here  
Leavin' me with so many questions all these years_

He's sitting in a chair, legs propped up on the edge of Danny's bed as he stares out the window, his elbow resting on the armchair as his hand supports his head. The car headlights flash by, blinding Flack for a moment before they dim away and he leans back, eyes closing as the night cool air seeps in.

Danny silently breathes in the bed besides him, body curled up under the protection of the sheets as his glasses lay on the nightstand with the alarm clock, reflecting the car headlights as they too pass by.

Flack's dealt with death, he's dealt with tears, he's dealt with emotions, destruction and pain but it wasn't until tonight did all those suddenly seem to have more of an impact on him than anything else. It reminds him of the man who is currently sleeping, chest rising and falling with the peaceful rhythm of silence. It was not that long ago that Danny was sitting in the passenger seat driving home with Flack, tear stained cheeks and lifeless body. At first, Flack thought that the man had morphed into the seat until he glanced over and noticed that the man's eyes were closed, fresh tears seeping out from beneath his lids.

But now he's here, home, and is sleeping peacefully. Flack secretly wishes that he was there with Danny when he was able to see his brother, he wishes that he was there to be the one to hold him as his world fell to the ground but no, he was instead back at the lab running around with Stella.

And it hurts him so badly that it pains him to even touch Danny anymore.

Flack knows Louie isn't going to make it and so does Danny but Flack dares not to bring that up because the last thing he wants to do is make Danny more upset and that could be dangerous. So instead, Flack stands and crawls onto the bed, still in his work clothes as he falls besides Danny, eyes still on the younger man.

And those blue eyes of his never leave as he lifts his right hand slowly and gently reaches out to caress Danny's cheek, the man slowly awakening from his sleep. Flack continues to caress the warm skin as Danny's eyes open and he's looking straight at Flack, a deep shade of blue telling a story so strong that it nearly knocks Flack off the bed. "Hey, Dan." Flack whispers as he feels hot tears forming behind his eyes, his thumb still gently caressing. "How you holdin' up?"

Danny silent as he watches Flack and it scares the taller detective because at this moment, he's not so sure that waking the younger man was such a great idea. But then Danny closes his eyes and again the tears begin to fall. "God damnit, Don." He cries as moves closer to the detective, wrapping his arm around him. "I dunno what to do anymore."

Flack closes his eyes at Danny's sudden intimate actions as he runs his fingers through Danny's hair, kissing the side of his temple gently. "Shh, baby. Things are gonna be alright, I promise."

Danny weeps into Flack's shirt as he shakes his head. "No, Don. No. Louie's gonna die and I'm gonna be all by myself. My Pop and my Mom, oh my god, what is goin' ta happen?"

"Louie loves you, Danny." Flack tells him as he sits the two of them up before gently rocking back and forth with Danny. "And so does your Pop and Mom and so do I. And you never will forget it, Danny. Never will you forget how many people love you and that you're safe now. Tanglewood is never gonna come after you again and you're family again because I'm gonna make sure of it. I don't care what my own Pop says because the last thing on my mind is livin' up to him. I care about you, baby and I'm gonna make sure you're gonna be safe."

And heavy silence falls upon them except for the small muffled cries from Danny as the city below them roars, the headlights dancing across the wall before disappearing into the darkness, leaving the two alone in their own peace.

And Flack's seen it all, death, blood, tears, but it isn't until he sees it on Danny does he truly understand what he's father has been trying to tell him all these years- no matter how many bodies, no matter how much blood, no matter how hard the case hits you, it isn't until one of your own faces it that you will truly understand what you do.

"…Don?" Danny suddenly asks as he looks up at the detective, his eyes red and swollen from the tears.

"Yeah?"

Danny crawls into Flack's lap and rests his head on his shoulder as he places a small kiss to the flesh on his neck. "Do you really love me?"

Flack looks down at him, his eyes meeting with Danny's and he can't help but let the tears fall from his eyes and watch as they fall onto Danny's cheek. Flack laughs as he reaches up and wipes his own tear away from its spot on Danny's flesh before he leans down and kisses him softly on the lips. "Always have, always will."

Danny returns the kiss just as softly and filled with meaning as he unbuttons Flack's shirt, hands sneaking in to run across his chest, nails leaving traces of their presence. "Good. Now, ya think we can maybe sleep? I'm dead tired."

"Even though you're turnin' me on, right?"

Danny smiles, and for the first time that night, his smile reaches his eyes. "Right."

Flack presses one last kiss to his lips before pulling away. "Fine, fine. Be that way, Messer."

And Danny laughs as he manages to squirm his way out of Flack's lap before crawling back under the covers, his hand outstretched to Flack. "C'mon. You too."

Flack smirks and points to himself. "Still in my work clothes."

"Don't care. Just c'mon."

And Flack reaches out to grab Danny's hand before he too joins him under the covers, arms wrapping around the younger man as he pulls him close, placing a small kiss to his head. "I'm always gonna be on your side, Danny. No matter what they say or what happens. Ya got that?"

It's dark and even though Flack can not see Danny's lips, Danny's smile is so bright and wide that he was sure the whole fucking city could see it. "Of course, Don. Of course."

_Well if they say that love is in the air, never is it clear  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away  
Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why  
Was it you that kept me wondering through this life  
When you know that I was always on your side _

FIN.


End file.
